Situations
by garnetmystery
Summary: Upon the arrival of her niece Deanna has been content, that is until a certain Commander gets her heart thumping. M for sex scene.
1. eveything seems perfect

**DISCLAIMER:_Don't own but I wish I did_**

**A/N:_My first attempt at a Riker/Troi fic. R&R please!!_**

**_************************************************************************************************************************************_**

Ah, today feels like it is going to be a good day, thought Deanna as she made her way to the transporter room. She was to meet her "niece" that day and she was very excited. When Deanna's best friend, Kana, had a child Kana insisted on Deanna being her godmother and Deanna was very happy to accept. Kana's daughter was christened Myra. Myra was to be spending the weekend on the Enterprise with Deanna because her mother would be going to an underwater experiment with her fellow scientists. Myra's father was a teacher at Starfleet Academy and was very busy. Myra and Deanna were both half-Betazoid and half-Human, which made the counselor only more attached to Myra. Deanna smiled at the thought of all the things they would be doing over the weekend for it had been such a long time since she had seen her niece.

The sliding doors whooshed open as Deanna entered the transporter room. "Good morning Mr. O'Brien."

"Good morning counselor."He replied just as a beep sounded on the console. "An incoming transport from Betazed." He announced. Deanna nodded.

"Energize."

After a shimmer of shining light accompanied by the glow and whir of the transporter, a girl appeared on the pad. She had tan skin unlike Deanna's alabaster. Her eyes were brown and almond shaped, her hair raven-black and shoulder length. She was 15 and about 1.5 meters tall with a fit body. She wore a deep red long sleeve shirt with a white skirt.

Myra turned her head and gave a gasp of delight. "Aunt Deanna!" she nearly screamed as Myra hugged her favorite aunt fiercely. Deanna laughed as she wrapped her arms around her niece.

"It's nice to see you to little one." She managed to get out through the giggles. Ever since she could remember, she had been calling Myra "little one" as long as her own mother had called her that. Myra pulled her head back to get a better look at Deanna.

"Nice?" she said sounding mockingly offended "I think it's great we're seeing each other again!" Deanna laughed again. The teen pulled back and looked at Chief O'Brien who was smiling at the obvious adoration the two had for each other. "Thank you for beaming me up sir!" Myra said smiling.

"Oh it's no problem." He said laughing himself.

Myra's smile became larger showing off her white teeth. "So Auntie, what do you have planned for me today?"The curious teen inquired. "You're taking me on a tour of the ship right?"

"Of course I will Myra but first let's drop off your things."The counselor said smiling at her.

"All right, all right." She murmured grabbing hold of her duffel bag as she smiled up at Deanna. "Thank you again!" She told O'Brien as they walked out of the transporter room.

"Is it fine if you stay in my room?" Deanna asked as they made their way to her quarters.

"It sounds great." Myra replied.

On their way to Deanna's room, Deanna began to pick up odd emotions coming from Myra. Joy mixed with hurt, indecisiveness and confusion. Deanna stopped and looked at her niece. Myra halted startled. "Myra are you okay?" The counselor asked concerned. Myra was a tad flustered at first but quickly regained her composure.

"I'm fine Auntie." She laughed and sure enough, the feelings she had detected earlier were no longer there. "Is this your room?" She asked pointing to a door.

"Yes this is it." Deanna said as the doors opened, though she was still slightly troubled by the emotions that had come from Myra earlier she decided it was best if they put it to the side…for now.

"So," Myra sighed as she set her bag down, "what are we going to do first?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked at her godmother who was sitting comfortably on her chair.

"You know what now that I think about it, I'm much too lazy to give you a tour of the ship." Deanna said faking a yawn.

Myra's hands dropped from her hips. "What?!" She cried. Deanna just nodded and yawned again.

"Oh you are not going to get a single bit of rest unless I get to see the ENTIRE Enterprise!" Myra announced marching towards Deanna. Deanna didn't move a single muscle, at least not until her niece started tickling her.

"Myra!" She laughed but Myra was relentless. "All right, all right I'll give you a tour of the ship!" She managed to say.

Myra stopped her torture. "That's what I thought." Deanna shook her head still laughing as they walked out the doors.

*************************************************************************************

As promised, Deanna took Myra for a tour of the Enterprise…well as much of it as she could.

"I can't see the Bridge of all places." Myra grumbled. Deanna chuckled.

"You're not missing anything little one, besides you'll be seeing most of the Bridge crew tonight anyway."

Myra looked at her aunt intrigued. "Why what's happening tonight?" She asked curious.

"Why I'm holding a party for you little one." Deanna said managing not to break out in laughter from the look on Myra's face.

Myra was stunned. "A party for me?" The teen hugged her aunt who had finally stopped giggling. "That's why you're my favorite aunt."She murmured softly as she kissed her aunt on the cheek. Deanna gave her niece a warm smile. As Myra pulled back, she said, "Don't think this makes up the whole 'I- can't-let-you-see-the-bridge' thing" Only making Deanna laugh more.

After a having an even match of hover-ball on the holodeck Deanna and Myra went to ten-forward to have a snack. "Is there anything you want in particular Auntie?" Myra asked.

"No I'll have whatever you're having Myra." Deanna called back to her as she found some seats.

"Okay then, I'll have two vanilla-fudge twirl ice creams with strawberries on the sides please." Myra told the waiter.

"Ooh that sounds good!" Deanna remarked. Myra only smiled knowing that both her and the counselor had a love of chocolate. Deanna and Myra both ate their treats as they caught up on what was going on in their lives. Just as they had finished talking about Myra's mom, a few strange emotions the raven-haired teen was picking up forced her to turn around. She first turned to look behind her, where a tall man with blue eyes and a beard was having a conversation with a woman who seemed to be very interested in him. The thing was, the man seemed to be paying more attention to her aunt than to his companion.

Myra then turned to her left where she saw a boy not much older than her sitting alone reading what looked to be specs. He's cute, thought Myra. He had brown hair with matching brown eyes and was dressed in a Starfleet uniform. Deanna looked up from her ice cream. "Is somebody eyeing an ensign?" She teased.

"I was just wondering why he's sitting alone." Myra said trying not to blush. She jerked her head over at the Commander."Unlike that gentleman over there at the bar who is most definitely not alone but can't seem to stop looking at you." The teen retaliated. Deanna looked over Myra's shoulder and, sure enough, Riker was making his way towards the two of them. Why was it that when he walked like that towards her Deanna's heart always seemed to beat a little faster?

"Hello ladies." Riker greeted the pair.

"Hello Commander." Deanna returned "Commander this is my niece Myra." She said gesturing towards the girl. Myra took the Commander's hand.

"Hello." She smiled.

"I didn't know you had a niece Deanna." Riker said.

"Well actually she's my goddaughter but Myra has always called me her aunt." She informed him.

"Ah." The Commander nodded his head in understanding. "Well I'll be on my way. I still have a report I need to finish for the Captain. It was a pleasure meeting you Myra." Riker said.

"Pleasure's all mine Commander."She said as he left.

Myra looked at her aunt curiously. "What?" Deanna asked.

"What's going on between you and the Commander, Deanna?"Myra asked never breaking eye contact.

"Me and the Commander? Nothing!" Deanna said casually trying to brush off the subject.

"Yeah sure." Myra snorted looking at the ensign again.

Deanna smiled. "His name is Westley in case you're wondering."

"You know what that's not fair!" Myra exclaimed. "I'm still trying to get used to using my telepathy."

Deanna smirked. "I don't have to be half-Betazoid to know you have a crush, Myra. I know just because I'm your godmother."

"That and you know me too darn well. Come on let's go have my party!" She announced jumping. They walked out of ten-forward hand-in-hand quite happy to see each other after such a long year.


	2. but everything's not what it seems

Later that night, Deanna lied in her bed thinking about the party they had hosted. Everyone thought Myra was a very charming girl. Though she had spent quite a bit of time with Westley she also talked to many of Deanna's friends as well. She talked to Data about the Academy and to Beverly about being a doctor on a starship since she wanted to work in the medical field. Myra also managed not to have an awkward time with the Captain as they talked about music, which Myra knew about since she loved the violin. Deanna knew that one of Myra's dreams was to become a part of Starfleet and make her father proud so this party played as a learning experience as well as a leisurely one.

Myra wasn't the only one who had a good time at the party though. Deanna and Riker both had a marvelous time. Riker had told her a story about Data falling for Riker's bluff again at poker, which only caused Deanna to laugh. Riker looked at Deanna, something twinkling in his eyes.

"What?" Deanna asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," he said "laughing."

Deanna glanced at her niece. "Well let's just say that certain people bring out the best in me."

Riker laughed. "You were always so good with kids."

Deanna raised her glass. "As are you Will."

Riker looked at her then, really looked at her and she could see in his eyes that he wanted to say something, but as quickly as it came it went. Deanna shook her head trying to brush the occurrence out of her mind.

Maybe I can get some sleep, she thought. Yet, just as Deanna was about to close her eyes a pang of sadness filled her. Deanna sat up confused, and all of a sudden she heard soft crying. Deanna rose from her bed and made her way to her niece. Deanna found Myra with her knees tucked up to her chest and her blanket bunched around her. "Myra?" She called softly.

The teen tear-stained face looked up. "Deanna…" she hiccupped.

"Myra what's wrong?" The sadness she had felt earlier began swarming Deanna but now it was accompanied by hurt. If she had not been so practiced with her telepathy, she would have cringed at the onslaught of emotions that were assaulting her now.

"Oh Deanna it hurts so much." She sobbed. Deanna sat on Myra's bed.

"What does little one?" The nickname seemed to make her cry harder.

"Deanna did you know that I've never felt more loved and happy than I am right now?" Deanna shook her head confused as Myra waved her hand quickly. "No, no Deanna! It's not that it's a bad thing it's just that….Oh Deanna I don't even feel loved by my own parents." She wiped the tears that had reached her chin. "Auntie, my father doesn't even give me the kind of love you give me." She said sadly. "All he does is tell me what a disappointment I am and that I'll never get into the academy if I keep things up like this and… we don't even do any of the things we used to do together anymore, Deanna." she crossed her arms. "When he comes home I don't rush to give him a hug like I used to, and it kills me inside. It makes me hurt when I see my father and I don't feel even remotely cared about." Myra leaned on her godmother who was hurting herself, shocked that her goddaughter could say such things, but the counselor listened. "I try Deanna I really do, but it's starting to feel like even that's not enough. I'm just not the kind of daughter he wanted. I'm just not special!" she exclaimed. "It hurts when he says the things he says and all I can think about is running to my room to cry and…" Myra rubbed her left forearm.

Deanna looked at her arm and all of a sudden, a horrible sense of realization hit her. "And what Myra?" She asked firmly. Myra tried to retract her arm but Deanna quickly grabbed it and pulled her sleeve down. To her surprise, she found long horizontal lines across the once perfect skin of her niece. "Myra?" She asked still stunned.

The raven- haired girl pulled her arm from the counselor's grip and stood up to face her. "Don't you understand?!" She yelled. "I'm hurting inside and that pain," she murmured squeezing at her shirt "feels like it's going to rip me to shreds." She said breaking down into tears once more.

Deanna got up and hugged her niece longer and harder than she ever had before. Myra wrapped her arms around her aunt and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

They sat on the bed and Deanna brushed back a stray hair from Myra's head. "Oh Myra I never knew." She said softly next to her. "I'm glad that you told me but I'm curious as to why you never told your mother."

Myra shook her head. "My mom is busy a lot and we don't really spend that much time together."

"She would if she knew how you felt." Deanna told the now quiet teen. "As for your father you should either ask your mom to talk to him or talk to him yourself." Myra nodded. "Now your arm…" Brown eyes met brown.

"Please don't tell my parents Deanna! I promise to take your advice." She pleaded.

Deanna looked at her niece very seriously. "I promise, if you promise to never do it again." The teen nodded her now weary head. "Good. Now get some rest, just remember there are people who love and care about you Myra." She said kissing her head. Before Myra succumbed to her fatigue, she murmured, "I love you Auntie."

Deanna turned around. "I love you too Myra." She said softly to her niece. Content emotions began to swim in Deanna now but now she found her feelings at odds with each other. Deanna glanced at the clock.

It was late but she sorely needed to talk to someone and she knew just the person. Getting dressed, Deanna made her way to Will Riker's quarter's.


	3. It just feels so right

**_DISCLAIMER_: WHAT'S MINE IS MINE WHAT'S YOURS IS YOURS**

**_A/N: OKay first attempt at a sex scene, tell me how I did! I will be writing an Epilogue._**

**_************************************************************************************************************_**

_What am I doing,_ thought Deanna as she stood in front of Riker's door. _I just came to talk_. _Have a casual conversation with a friend. That's all. _She convinced herself. The counselor pushed the panel by the side of the door letting the Commander know she was there. A soft whoosh of doors revealed a set of warm blue eyes.

"Deanna!" He exclaimed surprised. "What brings you around?"

"Just wanted to call on a friend," she said smiling up into his face. She took a quick peek into his room and found scattered PADDs lying across his desk, "but if you're busy…" Riker cut her off.

"Oh no it's nothing that can't be finished tomorrow. Please come in, I'll get you a drink." He said ushering her in. Deanna walked into his quarters and took a seat on the couch. "Hot chocolate." The Commander told the replicator. In a few minutes, a mug of sweet, chocolaty goodness was presented to the counselor. Deanna accepted the drink with a smile and took a tentative sip from the steaming liquid.

"So how is Myra doing? Is she enjoying her stay on the Enterprise?" Riker asked as he cleaned up his desk.

"Oh yes." Deanna answered, "She can't wait till she's old enough to be on a ship like this." She added hearing the tinge of sadness in her own voice. She winced, knowing Riker had heard it.

Will turned his head at the sound, he looked at the woman, curious. "She's growing up very fast." Deanna whispered unable to stop herself. "It just makes me wonder..." She let her voice trail off as she stared at his door.

"Wonder about what?" Riker asked softly not wanting to startle her. He set down his things, _Talk to me Deanna_, the half Betazed heard from the Commander's thoughts. Deanna set her drink down and rubbed her arms.

"About you and me mostly." She said nonchalantly. Riker stood stunned as Deanna faced him. "Will," she said in a low voice, "I came to talk to you because, well, spending time with Myra made me think about what I wanted in life." She stood up and walked over to him. Riker couldn't help but notice the sexy little swing in her hips as she held him with a firm look. They stood face to face.

"Will, what kind of relationship do you want with me?" Deanna asked very seriously. No beating around the bush, she got straight to the point because she needed an honest answer.

"Well I care about you deeply Deanna…" He said to the petite woman in front of him. His eyes questioned the odd turn of events.

"Don't evade the question Will!" She told him firmly. Gods how she cared about him also, but simple caring was not enough! Yes, once they were more and after that, Deanna had demanded Riker for a platonic relationship, which had gone along pretty well until now. She did not want to be on bad terms with him so she figured it was the only way. They needed to grow. When they first met Deanna knew their relationship wouldn't hold because Will and her were still too career driven. In addition, she didn't think she could handle it if Will "the thrill" Riker broke her heart.

Her brown eyes held his blue ones. She was prepared for an answer, any answer, or so she thought.

"I love you Deanna." Will Riker said without a single quiver in his voice.

The counselor stepped back. "What?" She asked him, her eyes wide as saucers. They were words she had been waiting to hear her whole life and Deanna was taken aback that the one man who had her heart from the moment she laid eyes on him, was saying them to her.

"Deanna…Imzadi," He murmured using the name that was reserved for the Betazed, "you have had my heart from the second I saw you and I believe I have loved you my whole life." He declared not looking the smallest bit insincere. "I admit I've been with other women," Deanna bristled at the thought, "but none of them were you. When I go to bed at night I don't see their faces…I see yours." Riker ran a hand through Deanna's curls. "Only yours. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to tell you Imzadi," He said gently cupping her face, "but it took me until now to realize. I have always belonged to you, body, soul, and spirit." It was so honest and heartfelt Deanna could have cried out in happiness.

Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head against his chest. "As have I Imzadi…as have I." She murmured, her heart overflowing with joy.

Riker pressed a hand against the small of her back while he used his other one to bring up Deanna's face. "Thank goodness." He said in a husky tone as he captured Deanna's lips with his own. It was hot, wet, and oh so right. Their lips meshed and Will's tongue began asking for entrance into Deanna's mouth.

When it entered, Deanna moaned against him as she pulled her arms up to encircle his neck bringing him closer. Will wrapped both of his arms around Deanna and pressed his hardness against her. The Betazed gasped and pulled her head back, "Don't you think we should take this somewhere more comfortable Commander?" she inquired with lust-filled eyes.

Riker's heart pounded ten times faster, "Sounds like a plan to me, Counselor." He whispered hotly into her ear as he picked her up with an effortless swing of his arms. Deanna wrapped her legs around him and never stopped kissing him as he made his way to his bedroom. She nipped his chin as he set her down against the bed so he could remove his clothes. _Imzadi, _she sent to him as he undressed at breakneck speed. Riker turned around to face her, the upper half of his uniform quickly discarded.

"Yes?" He asked his well-muscled chest rising up and down rapidly.

"Slowly Imzadi," she said in a husky voice that hardly sounded like her own, for it was laced with a controlled need, "it's been awhile." Will swore she was a goddess as she stood up to slowly remove her sweater, revealing inch after inch of gloriously smooth alabaster skin.

Deanna gave a seductive smile as felt the rampant emotions of the man before her. Oh, she knew what she was doing to him and she was reveling in every moment of it. She made a move to unclasp her bra. "Please," Will said hoarsely "let me." Deanna dropped her uniform as he stood behind her. Riker moved the silky curls over her shoulder revealing the smooth line of her neck. Ah, but she smelled good, like roses and chocolates. He began to cover her nape with kisses as he moved his hands over her shoulders, down her arms, to her stomach and back again. She trembled in his arms, only causing the first officer to grin.

Riker's hand moved up to her lace-covered breast while the other was splayed across her stomach. He cupped her and started to tease her nipples through the lace. Deanna let out a shaky sigh as Will used his once idle hand to give the other breast the same attention. The feel of lace against her skin was driving her mad so she turned around in her Commander's arms and brought his head down for a soul-searing kiss. Riker hurriedly took off the emerald lace bra and lightly pushed her onto the bed.

Deanna's gasp quickly became a moan when Riker's mouth rained kisses down her chest. His tongue laved her nipples and with a moan and she arched her back trying to bring him even closer. He bit down hard on a nipple. She whimpered, she was so hot! She wanted to please Riker too so she flipped them over.

Lust and passion filled brown eyes met love and lust clouded blue eyes. Deanna was now straddling Riker and she brought her head down to kiss his ear. "My turn." She whispered in a throaty voice.

Deanna made a trail of butterfly kisses from his jaw all the way down to his chest causing Riker to groan in pleasure. Her hands traveled down his body touching hard abs and firm muscles. The sexy half-Betazed purred as she used her mouth to tease her lover further. She bit down on a nipple causing him to yelp in surprise. She grinned as she slid off him and pulled off his boots and pants in a flash. Just as she started to grasp his shaft, Riker grabbed her wrist.

Her brown eyes looked up questioningly. Will shook his head, "I don't think I could handle it if you did that Deanna." He said in that deliciously husky voice of his. The counselor nodded as he brought her under him where he proceeded to remove the uniform issued slacks. The Commander gulped when he discovered that Deanna was wearing matching lace emerald panties with her bra. Will ran his hands along the insides of Deanna's thighs. She let out a sigh of longing.

He teased her center through the lace of her panties. She whimpered. Riker leaned in towards Deanna. "Do you want more?" He whispered hotly against her ear.

"Yes…" She shivered as her hands reached out to grip his back.

"Tell me." He said needing to know it was what she wanted.

"Give me more Will, please!" She begged.

Riker slowly rubbed her through the lace one more time then removed it all together as he inserted a finger into her.

"Mmm…AH!" Deanna moaned as her inner walls clamped around the digit.

"Gods you're so tight," Riker said as he slowly started to pull his finger in and out, "and so wet."

"Ohhhhhh….."Deanna moaned into his neck. _How long has it been,_ she thought hazily as she took in his musky woods-like scent. Riker pushed in another finger.

"AH!" She screamed, she wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

Riker pulled out his fingers and Deanna looked at them to find them slicked with her juices. To Deanna's shock Will put one into his mouth and sucked on it meaningfully.

"You're very sweet," he said, "taste." Will offered her his other finger.

At first hesitant, Deanna took his finger into his mouth and sucked on it. It was sweet, just like he said. Deanna began to suck harder causing Riker to abruptly grab her head and bring her in for another kiss. This one was desperate, they were so close to their breaking points.

"Imzadi please," she said gasping against his lips, "please. I need you inside of me." Riker didn't need to be told twice.

He positioned himself at her opening and slowly began to slide inside of her. "Mmm…" she moaned. He was so much larger than she remembered.

"Are you all right?" He grunted.

"Yes," she said shakily, "keep going…"

Deanna raised a fist to her mouth because she felt like she was about to scream from the pure pleasure. Finally, he was fully inside of her. She looked at him then, and in his eyes, she saw her future.

Riker slowly pulled out and pushed back in again, the friction causing both of them to moan for more. He started with a stable pace that soon became frantic. Before they knew it they were both engaged in a rhythm as old as time.

"Imzadi!" She cried out as she felt a warm release covering her whole body.

"Deanna!" He groaned as his seed spilled inside of her.

They both lay panting against the rumpled white sheets. Will pulled himself off of Deanna and she felt an instant loss of contact even though he was lying right beside her. The Betazed snuggled up to the Commander her head against his chest. Riker put an arm across Deanna's stomach. A feeling of contentment swam in Deanna but she felt a very unsure one coming from Riker.

_Imzadi?_ The Betazed asked the Commander telepathically.

"Deanna…promise me that we'll always be together." He said out loud, Will wanted any doubts, he had of being with this woman to be snuffed out and at the moment, he didn't care how desperate he sounded.

The counselor smiled against his skin. "Of course my love," she said completely at ease, "for Imzadi is eternal."

She smiled utterly content with listening to their hearts beating as one.


	4. Goodbye's not the end

I sat in Deanna's quarter's taking a last look at everything before I left. I really didn't want to leave. I mean, I was onboard the Enterprise for cryin' out loud! The ship that held my beloved aunt and the cutest and sweetest guy I had ever met were here. Yes, my family was at Earth but when I thought about what was at home, there wasn't really much optimism left in me. I promised I'd take Deanna's advice and I would, but still…

I rubbed my arm, it was a habit I had developed ever since I started hurting myself. My thoughts wandered to my father. How long had it been since I called him Dad? I couldn't help but wonder. He did things at home as he would at the Academy. I shook my head, it wouldn't be like that anymore, I was determined to make that so. When I got back, I would try to establish a better bond between my father and me and I would make him proud. I hated the feelings that had crept inside me so gradually, that they felt like a second skin I couldn't shed. I felt so much better after Deanna had talked to me. Even though my own mother is a Betazoid she's not as open about it as Deanna is, I suppose it was because her abilities benefit her job. I smiled because through it all because I knew I really did want to get back home.

An electrical chime sounded and I eagerly got up, I took a few quick deep breaths to steady myself and I answered, "Come in!"

The doors swooshed open to reveal my pretty aunt standing in front of the door her eyes alight but her emotions betraying the smile on her face. "Are you ready to go?" she inquired in her soft lilting accent.

I slightly raised my duffel bag, "All set!" I proclaimed stepping out of her quarter's. Today my aunt wore a maroon curve hugging body suit with her combadge pinned to the left side of it. It showed off her flawless alabaster skin without revealing too much.

I had donned on a dark blue long sleeve with black pants. Deanna led the way to the transporter room as I linked my arm through hers. "Auntie do you think I can visit you again sometime?" I asked looking at the floor.

Deanna let out a soft giggle. "Of course you can little one. As long as your mother approves, who knows maybe I can meet you on Betazed sometime." My insides warmed and my face must have glowed because Deanna glanced in my direction and together we laughed as we entered the transporter room. It appeared that Chief O' Brien was in charge of transporter controls again today. I smiled his way before turning to face my aunt. I gave her a fierce hug.

"I'm going to miss you Auntie." I said sensing the tinge of sadness at my departure.

"Me too little one," she murmured stroking my hair, "me too."

We smiled at each other and I let her go as I quickly walked up the steps to the pad. A whoosh of the doors and a familiar presence caught my attention instinctively making me look up. Commander Riker walked into the transporter room and gave Deanna a large smile as he kissed the top of her head. I looked at my aunt in shock. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I could already tell from when I saw the Commander look at her that something was going on between them but I wasn't expecting this.

I raised an eyebrow, _Nothing's going on, huh?_ I asked her through her thoughts but I shook my head. I didn't have to be half-Betazoid to know that those two belonged together. The love that seemed to roll off Commander Riker in waves made me feel good, because, though I didn't know much about him, I knew that Deanna was in good loving hands.

I nodded towards Deanna, giving her the sign that I wanted to transport to the surface but then all of a sudden I heard someone shout, "WAIT!"

Everyone's attention snapped to the 17-year-old boy who had run into the transporter room. "Wesley!" I shouted stepping of the pad, "what are you doing here?" I asked curious.

"Well," he said seeming a tad flustered, I couldn't get a clear reading on his feelings… but I thought I was detecting nervousness, "we never really had a proper good-bye and I wanted to give you something before you left." He handed me a book with the title 'Greek Mythology' in bold red letters against a yellow cover depicting the Greek gods.

"How…" I was about to ask him.

"When we were talking at the party I remember you saying that you liked Greek mythology so I thought I'd get it for you."I turned the book over still surprised he had remembered.

"Thank you." I said warmly. Gods, but I was going to miss him!

"There's something else." He said before I could turn around.

"Yes?" Without a single warning, he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in for a kiss. I was stunned but all that seemed to process in my head was the way he felt and tasted. He was sweet like an ice cream but his lips were firm. We pulled back and I locked onto his gorgeous hazel eyes. "What was that for?" I asked making an attempt at a laugh, my head was still spinning.

"To remember me by." He said in a rough voice, he cleared his throat, both of us hearing the emotion clogging it. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" He said repeating my words and having the stunned expression I must have had five seconds ago.

"Good luck for the Academy." I whispered giving him a final hug. He held me tightly. It felt so good to let him hold me with his strong arms.

My aunt cleared her throat and I jumped back looking at her guiltily. Her eyes held a mischievous glint saying 'told ya so'. Commander Riker's amused face held a very large smile that made me blush.

I gave everyone a parting glance but I had to say something that had been eating at me ever since I had met Wesley. "Wesley?" I said in a questioning voice.

"Yes Myra?" He asked.

I stepped on the transporter pad again. "Would you date a girl two years your junior?" I blurted out. Well it wasn't very eloquent but there it was. I looked at the handsome golden-skinned boy as he smiled from ear to ear.

"Well," He said seeming to ponder the question, "if this girl who was two years my junior was a half-Betazoid who enjoyed vanilla fudge twirl ice creams and Greek mythology then, I would have to say yes."

I beamed at him then, my aunt smiled at the warmth in me, and I smiled at the warmth in her. I nodded to let her know I wanted to go. The next thing I knew a sparkling shower of stars rained over my vision as I looked at Wesley's and my aunt's smiling faces.

When the veil was removed from my vision in front of me stood my mother and father. I ran to them and embraced them with all the love in my heart. I was home.


End file.
